


Begging for breakfast

by Nevada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз будит Дерека просто для того, чтобы он приготовил ему завтрак.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Begging for Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757047) by [ebonysblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues). 



> От автора: мне становится смешно при прочтении. Это по просьбе друга, который хотел Стерек и флафф.  
> От переводящего: мой английски далек от идеала, так что возможно, что тут все переведено не совсем верно.

Просыпаясь, Дерек находит прыгающего на кровати Стайлза, который кричит:

\- Проснись! Дерек, черт возьми, проснись!

Дерек стонет, пытается прикрыться подушкой, чтобы снова заснуть. Стайлз не позволяет ему сделать это, используя недосып оборотня в свою пользу, он вырывает подушку из рук Хейла и кидает ее на пол.

\- Дер, разве ты не хочешь сделать мне завтрак? Я знаю, что хочешь, так что вставай! – скулит Стайлз в ухо Дереку, стягивая с него одеяло.

Он тянет его за руки, бессмысленно пытаясь вытащить мужчину крепкого телосложения из постели.

\- Дерек, сделай мне завтрак, - командует Стайлз.

Мужчина вздыхает в ответ, отталкивая руки Стайлза от себя. Он спускает ноги с кровати.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтоб я сделал? – вздыхает Дерек.

Глаза Стайлза загораются, а рот принимает форму буквы «о». Затем его губы растягиваются в улыбке, он в восторге от того, что Дерек сдался. Стайлз довольно громко обдумывает решение вслух:

\- Блинчики! Нет, нет, погоди. Вафли! Подожди, как на счет…

Дерек смеется, поднимаясь с кровати, чтобы пойти на кухню.

\- Что, если я выберу за тебя? – спрашивает он, стоя в дверном проеме, ожидая, когда Стайлз пойдет за ним.

Он наблюдает, как Стайлз поднимается, одетый только в хенли Дерека и фланелевые боксеры.  
Хейл улыбнулся от вида своего полуголого парня, идущего к нему.

«Я никогда не привыкну к этому», - думает он.

Дерек заметил, что Стайлз начал пахнуть возбуждением. Мужчина осмотрел себя, понимая, что на нем вообще нет одежды.

\- После завтрака, Стайлз, - заявил он, ухмыляясь.

Мужчина отворачивается от своего парня, уходя на кухню. Стайлз идет следом, не стесняясь смотреть на его задницу, что он и делает.

Дерек собирает ингредиенты, начиная готовить завтрак. Стайлз же садится за стол, откуда ему открывается прекрасный вид на задницу Дерека.

Стайлз кусает губы, думая обо всех тех разах, когда он заставлял Дерека кончить, используя только свой язык. Он знает, что Хейл чувствует его возбуждение, но не делает ничего, чтобы остановить его мысли.

\- Придурок будит меня, прекрасно зная, что я поспал только четыре часа, потому что прошлой ночью он решил, что хочет, чтобы я трахнул его. Что я и сделал неоднократно, пока мы, наконец, не заснули. Он заставляет меня встать, чтобы я приготовил ему завтрак. А потом, когда я начинаю делать это за него, он думает о сексе, - слышит Стайлз бормотание Дерека.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я могу слышать тебя, верно? – спрашивает он.

\- В этом и был смысл, - отвечает Дерек, разбивая несколько яиц.

Стайлз вздыхает, глядя на продолжающего готовить завтрак мужчину.

\- Ты еще не закончил? – с нетерпением спросил он.

\- Нет, но скоро будет готово, - покачав головой, ответил Дерек.

\- Пахнет хорошо. Поторопить, чтобы я мог поесть, - скулит Стайлз, положа голову на стол и барабаня по нему пальцами.

\- Будь терпеливым, Стайлз. Тебе просто нужно подождать, - отвечает Дерек, размещая свой и Стайлза завтрак по тарелкам. Взяв их, подошел к столу и поставил Стайлзову перед ним.

Стайлз поднял голову за секунду, почувствовав сладкий аромат корицы. Рот наполнился слюной при виде вкусной еды, лежащей на столе.

Несколько кусков французского тоста покрыты маслом и липкой удивительностью, также известной как сироп. Рядом ломтики бекона: темные, тонкие, изогнутые куски мяса, которые заставляют вкусовые рецепторы взорваться. Кроме этого было еще и большое количество яичницы.

«Это идеально», - думает Стайлз. Он как раз собирается это сказать, когда смотрит на Дерека, который теперь ставит чашку молока рядом с тарелкой. Слова застревают в горле. Стайлз ловит себя на том, что восхищенно пялится на Дерека. Его глаза путешествуют по его обнаженному телу.

«Но не так идеально, как ты».


End file.
